


My Darling I've hungered for your touch

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Short Stories of You and Me (Tumblr Prompts) [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt by emerysaks on tumblr asking for Peggy returning home after a mission and being roped into attending a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling I've hungered for your touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmerySaks7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/gifts).



> This is for emerysaks as a thank you for not killing Peggy in Pursuing Miss Union Jack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and seek absolutely no profit from this story. Not beta’d so all mistakes my own.

A month. A full four weeks of not sleeping in the magnificent four poster bed she shared with a gorgeous woman. A full four weeks without Angie’s delicious cooking, her laugh, her smile, that adorable face she makes when she does well at an audition. A whole month and all Peggy wants to do is lie down in that glorious bed with that gorgeous woman and not need to go anywhere for at least a few days.

Which is why when she reaches her office to drop off critical files after her debriefing, she cringes at the sight of a box and a note.

“Bloody hell,” she curses as she picks up the note. As she reads, she sighs and reaches for the phone.

He picks up on the first ring.

“No,” she says in lieu of an actual greeting.

“Oh come on Peg, it will be so much fun. You work too hard. You could use a little fun.”

“What I could use is a nice bath and at least twenty four hours of sleep.” She let out a huff of frustration for emphasis.

“At least take a look at what’s in the box.”

“No”

“Pegs, please.”

Peggy peeks into the box and sees what looks like a black gown complete with gloves. She figures the smaller box holds matching jewelry. She shook her head. You could never argue that Howard Stark didn’t have taste.

“Howard I’m tired and I would very much like to go home.”

“Angie is already on her way. Jarvis picked her up about ten minutes ago.”

Peggy quirks an eyebrow at that. “Fine but I expect transportation to this little soiree and you owe me Howard.”

“Yeah, yeah, see you soon.”

Peggy carries the box and her bag to the women’s changing room in the office.

 

**************

“Mr. Jarvis.” Peggy greeted as he opened her door.

“Miss Carter, you look lovely if I may say so.”

Peggy offers him a warm smile and accepts his hand as he helps her out of the car.

Before she can ask, he says, “Down the hall and to your right though I’m sure you’ll be able to figure out the location by the sound of the band.”

“Thank you.”

Peggy walked down the small hallway and made her way into the large ballroom. What she sees when she steps in makes her cringe in the same way she had when she saw the box and note in her office. There are hundreds of people and she just knows that this evening will be full of ridiculous small talk and people she would honestly rather not associate with.

“I told him you deserved the night off,” a voice says behind her. She smiles as she could already guess the owner before she turns.

Dugan stood with a glass of bourbon and a nicer suit than Peggy would have guessed he owns.

“May I?” she asks as she gestured toward his glass.

Dugan shakes his head and shrugs. “I guess you earned it.”

“Thank you.” She downs the glass immediately and he laughs affectionately.

When she’s finished, she asks, “Where is he?”

“I think you can figure that one on your own.”

Peggy nods and heads toward the dance floor in the middle of the room. What she sees when she gets there makes her draw in a sharp breath. Howard is in the middle of the floor dancing and laughing with Angie. She’s in a shorter dress than Peggy but it clings to her in ways that cause Peggy’s heart rate to reach levels she didn’t even think were possible. Her hair is tucked under in a style Peggy has never seen her wear before and she looks absolutely stunning. Howard notices her first and whispers in Angie’s ear. Angie tilts her head and trips when she sees Peggy.

Peggy tries not to laugh at Angie’s expense. She is also glad she’s not the only one struggling with her desire.

They complete their dance quickly and make their way over to Peggy. Angie smiles at her brightly and Peggy looks at her like she might ravish her on the spot.

“Hiya Pegs.”

Peggy looks up from staring at Angie and says stiffly, “Howard.”

“You know what? I could use a trip to the powder room. Join me English?”

Peggy manages a nod and follows Angie to the bathroom.

Angie checks all of the stalls when they reach the bathroom and nods to Peggy, indicating that they are empty.

Peggy grabs a chair from beside the entrance and uses it to block the door. She turns around and doesn’t see Angie for a moment. As she tilts her head in confusion, she hears a laugh next to her.

There is Angie standing on a small bench near the door. It’s just far enough from the wall that Peggy slips in and leans against the wall.

As she quirks her eyebrow in question, Angie explains, “It was easier to reach ya this way. Plus this dress makes it so I can’t wrap my legs around ya. Which I gotta be honest English is how I want-”

Peggy cut her off with a kiss and sighs in contentment as she feels familiar hands take their place in her hair and on her neck. Oh how she’s missed this. How she’s longed for it and ached for it in ways she didn’t think possible. Peggy places her own hands on Angie’s waist and squeezes with one as the other roams Angie’s side. Angie pulls at Peggy’s bottom lip with her own as Peggy lets out a low moan at the gesture. After a moment, Angie lets out a soft squeak when Peggy pinches her rear. She moves one of her hands to Peggy’s chest when she stops.

Peggy looks at her confused by the abrupt change but then she hears it. There are voices coming closer and all too soon a knock at the door.

Peggy and Angie both groan as Peggy helps Angie hop down and Angie makes her way to the sink to fix her makeup and hair.

Peggy eyes herself in a small mirror in the entryway and fixes her own makeup and hair as best she can before removing the chair and joining Angie next to the mirror.

A woman trips in as she pushes at the door with unnecessary force. She looks confused at Angie and Peggy.

Angie moves first and addressing the woman, “You ok there honey?”

The woman looks dazed and keeps glancing between Angie, Peggy, and the door. The two women who must have been behind her at the door walk in.

One of them looks apologetically at Angie and says, “She musta had one too many already.”

Angie nods in understanding and makes her way out of the door. After a few moments, Peggy follows.

It becomes somewhat of a game after that, Peggy pulls Angie into a hallway close to the ballroom, Angie pulls Peggy into the coat check while the lady running it takes a break, until finally Peggy doesn’t think she can take it anymore.

Angie finishes her dance with Dugan and recognizes the dark look in Peggy’s eyes. “Good seein ya.”

Peggy smiles at her and asks, “Ready?”

Angie nods and they make their way to grab their coats. They’re almost out the door when Howard rushes in front of them.

“Pegs I need ya.”

“Howard, I put on the dress, I have made small talk with all the appropriate people and now I would very much appreciate it if you’d get out of the way so I may go home.”

Howard looks at her desperately. “It will take two minutes I swear.”

Peggy sighs and hands Angie her bag. Angie winks at her and while Peggy has the urge to punch Howard on a daily basis, she is not sure it has ever been this strong.

Two minutes turns into twenty and Peggy is almost sure she will not only never get home and that Angie might kill her for taking so long when suddenly the other woman appears next to Howard. She taps him on the shoulder as if to say something but uses his turn to knock his drink into his body, thereby soaking his shirt.

Peggy hid a triumphant smirk and moved to join Angie. She loves Angie and finds her quite appealing in many situations but her deepest desire and affection comes about in times like these where Angie’s quick wit and creativity saves Peggy from spending too much time wasted when she could be spending it with Angie.

 

*************************

They get home in record time and as soon as Angie locks the front door, Peggy swoops her up bridal style and ascends the stairs to their bedroom.

“And you think I’m the dramatic one?” Angie giggles as Peggy throws her an unamused glare.

As soon as Peggy lets her down, Angie leaps at her and throws her arms around her. “God I missed you English.”

Peggy hugs her back and says, “I missed you too. Now I believe you mentioned wrapping your legs around me, so why don’t we get that dress off so you can get to it? Hmm?”

Angie laughs and says, “You sure know how to charm a girl Pegs.”


End file.
